Eagles of the Sea
by UnknownGuard
Summary: Max and Jack, one hates Mlp, the other loves it. They are brothers in arms, partners in crime. They have a mishap on a sailing trip and end up in the world of Mlp, fun, angry, and hilarious ensues. M rated for lemons and violence in the future.


Chapter 1:Crashing In Equestria

 **Time:? POV:?**

The splashing of the sea rocks the boat gently as I awake form my nice slumber as I sit up in the gently rocking bed. I'm Max Your average 5"11, messy black hair. Pirate captain with my Buddy Jack. Jack and I agree on a lot of things, like captains of a pirate ship, but we have one thing that we majorly don't agree on. Jack thinks My Little Pony sucks! How crazy is he?! I'm getting worked up again… Anyway, I like MLP, as you can see. I hear groaning as Jack sits up in bed,"What a horrible sleep."

"What happened?" Jack looked up to see me right in front of him."Just a nightmare, nothing to get crazy about."I frowned as I looked at Jack. He has been having these nightmares a lot lately and it's starting to affect him, so how can I not get crazy about it? I care for my friend, we have been good friends for along time, longer than I can remember. I tried taking him to doctors and even therapists but it isn't working. I stop thinking about it for now as I get up to go onto the deck of the ship.

Walking out of the door my face is assaulted by the feeling of water hitting my face. I love that feeling, it was one of the many reasons I became a pirate. Right now we are shipping some supplies to our buddies in Germany. Tons of guns and food on board the ship. It looks like some of our men woke up early and swabbed the deck. I got the "Captain!" from the crew but I wasn't looking over there. In the distance a massive storm was on the horizon.

I ran up to the wheel to turn the ship. The thing stretches for miles but I maybe able to just get out of it, by the time I started turning the ship the crew started seeing the storm and went on alert. I looked down at what they where doing and seeing Jack leading them I knew they where fine. The ship started moving to the left as I was still spinning the wheel. The storm was etching closer and I could make out some details, but the most important thing I found out was that if we get caught in that we are dead.

I started spinning the wheel faster with more truancy that before. Though I failed to noticed that the storm started picking up speed on us. At the rate it's going we will just barely skim out of it, if it doesn't go faster of course. I stop spinning the wheel because you know what happened? The storm started moving at an explosive rate, we aren't gonna out run that even if I kept spinning the wheel. Going up to Jack, I noticed he figured it out too. We both steel our nerves as the storm knock right into our boat, almost tipping it over instantly. Water was already several feet high. Everyone braced themselves as the storm raged war on our boat, which crumbed fast and all of our vision went black.

 **Time:? POV: Jack**

The ringing in my ears won't stop, it's so loud. I cover my ears but realize them once I realized that won't do anything to help me. I slowly sat up as I looked around for anyone. I noticed Max's figure laying against a tree. I slowly crawl my way over there. I shook his shoulders, lightly stirring him. I shook him some more as he started to get up also and cover his ears. I look around and all I could see was some green and brown, no other colors. It was a lot like the brown and blue you see on the ocean. We both looked around confused as to where we where. All that covered our vision was trees,"Forest."

"No shit." I turn around to look at Max who was just dead panned staring at me. We both slowly get up as we silently agree to go north. Looking at the moss on the trees we start head north. We slowly get out of the forest as I feel something coming at me from behind. I tried to dodge to the side but the attack was so unexpected and I felt sharp teeth sick right into my shoulder, making me curl up in pain. I can hear max kick the thing off of me as I groan and walk towards Max, Finally turning around after I got behind.

I was expecting a wolf or some find of animal that look _alive_ but I didn't expect to see something made out of twigs Max looks like he's saw this thing before but I didn't know what it is. I stuck close to Max so I can see where he hits the thing. Max runs up and socks the thing in the jaw, I run up behind him and I kick at one of it's legs, hearing a nice _SNAP_ I back up as it jumps towards me again. I dodge this time and I punch it in the eye while it goes past me. Max comes up behind it and someone manages to rip open it's chest and take out what look like a heart of some sort, his hand is also covered is some sort of sticky blood looking stuff. "What the hell was that shit Max?"

"That was a timber wolf Jack!" Max yells at me excitedly.

"What's so good about being attack by some sort of tree wolf hybrid, thing?" I question Max as he looks like he won the lottery for 10 million dollars.

"We are in MLP Jack!" I slap the shit out of Max.

"That is nothing to be happy about." I sulk as I realized one of my worst nightmares has become true. We hear a gasp as we look up and see this yellow pony.


End file.
